


De pociones y cocinas

by Nande_chan



Series: Escamas de dragón. [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Gen, Time War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hacer pociones y cocinar no podía ser tan diferente después de todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De pociones y cocinas

Nunca habrías pensado que cocinar era tan divertido. Era similar a hacer una poción, cosa que nunca te hubieras imaginado. Primero, tenías que conseguir los ingredientes necesarios y ver que se encontraran en buen estado. El segundo paso era medir la cantidad exacta, lavarlos y, finalmente, cortarlos o triturarlos, según fuera el caso.

Después, tenías que seguir algunas instrucciones, pero, al igual que con las pociones, esto era flexible. Podías dejar que las verduras se cocieran más o menos tiempo, podías poner los condimentos que creyeras necesarios, podías batir de tal o cuál modo, podías agregar muchas variantes y obtener resultados inesperados.

Probablemente, muchos dirían que cuando elaboras una poción no puedes hacer cambios, tampoco experimentos, ni mucho menos introducir variables desconocidas. Para muchos solo tenías que seguir al pie de la letra cada indicación. No dejar que hirviera más de lo necesario, pero tampoco permitir que el tiempo fuera insuficiente. Agregar solo los elementos precisos y sí decía batir a la izquierda, es que había que batir a la izquierda.

Y, a pesar de que para todos solo había que seguir instrucciones, la mayoría siempre fracasaba estrepitosamente elaborando alguna poción. Snape era testigo de ello.

Aunque elaborar una poción pareciera ser algo muy rígido, tú sabías que no era así. En lo que más se parecían cocinar y hacer una poción era en su flexibilidad. Por eso te gustaban las pociones, por eso era tu materia favorita. Hacer pociones era divertido, las podías manejar a tu antojo, podías experimentar con ellas, mezclar ingredientes y ver el resultado.

Tú manejabas a las pociones. Eso no sucedía con otras materias; con los encantamientos y las transformaciones no había esa libertad. Tenías que hacerlo de una manera predeterminada para que surtieran efecto.

De haber sabido que cocinar era tan divertido (y tan parecido a las pociones), lo hubieras intentado hace mucho. Nunca antes te había interesado y, además, estaban los elfos domésticos. Ahora que el Lord está en tu casa, no hay elfos, pero siguen estando las necesidades primarias, tales como comer. Así que si no querías morir de hambre, tenías que cocinar algo. Lo que nunca hubieras esperado es que cocinar, además de divertido, fuera liberador. Era algo distractor, por solo unos instantes te olvidabas del terror que sentías y podías fingir que todo estaba bien. Sentías, al menos por un momento, que eras capaz de controlar  _algo_.


End file.
